Beginnings
by Naezarchx
Summary: Begin your life, love and friendships how you intend to go on.
1. Trust the young

**Beginnings  
>Authoress: Naezarhx or Kitty<br>Summary: Begin your life, love and friendships how you intend to go on.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own L4D2 or its characters...<strong>

**A/N: To be perfectly honest with most of y'all, English is my second language, and I need many help with structuring my stories. Now this first chapter will be in the POV of Taylor my OC.**

"That's a nice choice sir" I smiled.

"Just take your damn money!" The customer grunted, I snatched the money out of his hand and rolled my eyes.

"Have a nice day, SIR" The man gave me the finger as he stormed out the store, I just laughed. I mean that's all you could do, and I was used to dealing with crap like this, it came with the job of selling – In my opinion – Over-priced merchandise.

"Taylor I'm goin' upstairs, ya'll need to close up"

"Alright, bit early to start closing up isn't it?" I pointed out the fact it was only 1pm, I had just opened up 2 hours ago and I wasn't going to get paid any less. My boss just walked up the stairs with another load of guns; he must've had half the stock up there, just sitting in his apartment above the store. This was probably one of the weirdest things my boss has ever done; apart from the time he rode a cow around the town with an AK-47 in his hand. He said he was trying to attract customers; the only thing he succeeded in doing was giving an old lady a heart attack, and getting himself put in jail for 3 days. I just shook my head absently.

I collected today's take from the till, it amazed me at how many people were buying guns lately. I folded up the notes and put them in an envelope ready to hand to my boss. I put the envelope in my pocket while I swept the floor, it wasn't that dirty but I had to make sure it was clean enough.

When I felt the floor was done I made my way up the stairs to give my boss the money and collect my wages, I stopped when I heard a noise coming from the apartment, and it sounded like a welder. I ran the rest of the way up nearly tripping on the top step, my heart was pounding heavily. At first I knocked on the metal door, when I didn't get a reply I started to pound the door until my fists went red. "Whitaker what the hell?" I booted the door a finale time and went back downstairs. At the bottom there was a 2 way intercom attached to the wall, I pressed the red button in and started to speak "Whitaker, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Taylor ya heard the news didn't ya, 'bout them ZOMBIES, I'm stayin' up here. You need to go 'for ya attract them sons a'bitches here" Whitaker replied, I groaned pressing my head against the wall.

"You don't seriously believe that shit the news is spewing do you?" I was becoming impatient with all these rumours.

"Like hell, ya saw, I saw. Stop pretendin' like it ain't happening coz it is"

"Well what do suggest I do Bill?"

"You ain't my problem anymore Taylor"

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! I'm taking your money and I'm taking your guns!" I took my finger off the button. It wasn't technically stealing if I had worked my ass off for it. I went into the 'STAFF ONLY' closet and grabbed my rucksack, I filled my bag with as many guns as I could, which turned out to be 1 SMG and 2 Magnums. Shitty little bag.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard my cell ring, my ring tone was the saw theme tune, one of my favourite movies; I threw the bag to the ground and answered my phone.

"Hello"

"Taylor, you need to get here quick. I'm here with Ma and Lou; we're by Green Hill Park."

"Why are you there?" I answered worriedly.

"We were on our way to the Vannah when Ma had to rest, we were gonna wait there till you came and we all were gonna get chopped to the safe zone"

"Okay I'm on my way, Ashley please do not do anything stupid" I put the phone down and bunged my bag over on shoulder. I didn't bother locking the door when I left, I just sprinted toward my destination.

Wow, what a crowd. They were all going the same way, families, couples, everyone shoving and pushing to get in front. I couldn't see damn thing, I climbed on a nearby wall to see if there was a clearing, there wasn't. I continued along the wall till I was round the corner from the park, and my family. Jumping down from the wall I had decided to run the rest of the way. When I approached the park I noticed people sitting on a bench, it was them.

"Mom!" My Mother was sitting ther looking rather worse for wear.

"Tayy!" Screamed a little boy wrapping his arms round me

"Lou, you okay sport?" I ruffled the boy's dirty blonde curls; he looked up at me with his big blue eyes and nodded slowly.

"Ma needed tah sit down fer a little while tah catch her breath" My little brother's southern accent made me laugh, he was only seven and his accent was already as strong as their father's.

"Sit down young'un before ya get yo'self worked up again. Taylor sweet pea ya okay?" My mother's voice was tired yet soothing.

"Mm hmmm, just found out my boss is an asshole, you?"

"Whatcha mouth, the good lord doesn't want ya speaking like that" My mother hissed, her hands pressed firmly on my little brother's ears. I glanced down at my sister, who now was laughing hysterically, her face was bright red, and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Okay Mom, I'll keep that in mind" I pulled my strawberry blonde curls into a ponytail.

"Okay, 'nuff of the pleasantries, we should all be headin' to the Vannah now" My sister announced while wiping the tears from her eyes. I was really tempted to kick her, but I controlled the temptation, for now.

I held a hand down towards my mom to help her to her feet; once she was standing I looked down at my little brother.

"You want me to give you a piggy-back?" I smiled.

"Uh huh, thank yuh" My little brother jumped onto my back and held tightly around my shoulders. We started to walk down the road at a steady pace, I realised we were walking too slow soon that crowd would catch up to them. I knew if we kept this pace up my mother would get knocked over then trampled over. I sure as hell weren't going to lose my mother.

"We need to hurry if we want to get there in one piece. There's a big crowd not too far back, and I think there'll be trouble if we get caught up with them" I looked over at my mom; she in turn looked at me. She nodded then started to move faster.

Eventually we had reached the Vannah hotel entrance where CEDA workers were carrying out tests and examinations. All me and my family were clear to go through, we were told to make our way to the roof. My mom and sister took the elevator up while my little brother and I raced each other up the stairs, apparently no one has ever seen a 29 year old race a 7 year old before, because I was getting all kinds of looks as we passed people. When we made it to the top I let my brother win. Okay, I lied he did actually win fair and square, can't hurt a girl to try. We walked over to the other two who were waiting patiently for us.

"Ooh you look like you had fun" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Good exercise, walking. You ever tried WALKING Ashley?" I panted, if looks could kill I'd be stone cold DEAD right now. We ran over to the nearest helicopter, Ashley and I helped mom on first, she sat down and did her seat-belt up. Lou jumped on and sat down excitedly doing his belt up, it was his first time on a helicopter. Just as Ashley was getting on a man held his arm out to stop her,

"Sorry no room left, the next helicopters will arrive tomorrow." He was holding a small clipboard, he scribbled something down.

"Ya mad if ya think I'm gonna leave my children here!"

"Ma'am calm down, your children will receive accommodation for tonight and will receive evac tomorrow"

"Don't worry Mom, me and Ashley will stay here tonight and we'll get the next one" I tried to assure my mom everything would be fine.

"Yeah don't cry Ma, Taylor will take care of me" Ashley grinned, a single tear rolled down her face.

"I wanna stay wit Tayy!" My brother screamed, he tried jumping off but my mother held him tight. I gave him a hug stroking his head, I let go of him when I heard the man clear his throat.

"Here girls take these, they'll protect ya" My mom slipped her two crosses she kept on chains from her neck, she gave one to me and one to my sister. We both instantly put them on.

"Thanks mom, I love you both"

"Bye bye, Lou you take care of Ma" Ashley gave Lou and mom one finale kiss.

I smiled at Lou, "Bye baby" I backed off slowly, we waved to them as the man slid the door shut. Lou's tear soaked face looked out the window. It broke my heart to see him like this.

"We'll pray for you!" My mother called as the helicopter took off. All the remaining helicopters flew off into sunset.

"OKAY ANYONE WHO IS STILL LEFT, THERE ARE MORE HELICOPTERS SCHEDULED FOR TOMORROW AT 10AM. IF YOU MAKE YOUR WAY DOWN TO THE RECEPTION AREA YOU WILL RECEIVE A KEY FOR YOUR ROOM. BANQUET HALL C IS OPEN FOR DINING!" A man ordered through a mega-phone.

"You heard the man" I whispered to my sister, I wrapped my arm around her squeezing her softly. We both made our way down the stairs to reception; we walked up to the counter where a short grey-haired man stood.

"Hello, can we get a room key please?"

"Yes ma'am, will you need separate rooms?" He eyed us both through his thick glasses.

"No, we can share"

"Here you go" He handed me a silver key with '803' on it. 'Great back upstairs' I thought bitterly.

"Thanks" Ashley said innocently snatching the key from my hand. We walked over to a small area occupied with white arm chairs; I sat on a chair nearest the end and patted the seat next to me. Ashley sat down twiddling the key between her fingers.

"Are you hungry?" I asked Ashley, she nodded. I ruffled her white-blonde hair playfully as I stood up. "Come on then, let's go get some food"

We strolled over to the hall serving food; there were loads of people queuing for food in different parts of the hall. I bit my lip anxiously.

"Why don't you find us somewhere to sit while I get the food, m'kay?"

"You WANT to leave me alone?" She asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes Ashley, I can't keep babying you, you're 20" I smiled, I patted Ashley on her shoulder reassuringly. "Anything happens just come get me, or you could ring me, you still have your cell. See you in a minute" I walked over to the shortest queue, grabbed a tray and waited.

**A/N: I know this chapter was not as descriptive or as well structured as most L4D2 stories, but bear with me on this okay? Ignore ALL spelling mistakes and/or grammar mistakes Microsoft word did not pick up onto. Thanks to all who read my story and bigger thanks to all who review/fav/subscribe. **


	2. Your knight in a shining cap

**Beginnings  
>Authoress: Naezarhx or Kitty<br>Summary: Begin your life, love and friendships how you intend to go on.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own L4D2 or its characters...<strong>

**A/N: This chapter will be POV of Ashley, y'all know her from first chapter, please enjoy.**

I scanned the busy room for a table, I caught sight of any empty table in the far end of the hall, I shuffled toward it slowly and sat down. I tried not to make eye contact with anyone; I had learned the hard way that sometimes eye contact can lead to unwanted attention. I shuddered, thinking about the time in Liberty Mall, I rubbed the scar on my arm.

I got out my cell and started to text my friend Lesley who was in Canada for the summer.

I prayed for her safety.

My message read '_Hey Lesley, u ok? Jus msg me bk ASAP Ash xx' _I pressed the send button and hoped my friend would receive the message.

I laid my head down into my arms and closed my eyes, I thought about mom and Lou. I decided to push them out of my mind because I knew thinking about them would make me upset, I also knew that Taylor and I would soon be joining them.

I felt someone sit down beside me, I lifted my head to see that it wasn't Taylor sitting there; it was some old desperate looking man, a strong smell of liquor washed over me like a tidal wave.

"Hey wha-what's your name then" His speech was slurred, he draped a fat sweaty arm around me, I wiggled away from his grasp. "Don't touch me creep!" I yelled in the hopes that someone would hear me and get this ape away from me. My face screwed up in disgust.

"I can touch you all I want and t-there's nothing you can do 'bout it" He grabbed my arm and yanked me forcefully towards him.

"Get off me" I squealed, his grip was hurting my arm.

"Hello can I help yuh?" An unfamiliar voice asked from behind us.

"No you can't so fuck off" The man shoved the person away; he didn't release his grip from my arm.

"GET THIS CREEP OFF ME!" I screamed this time; I wiggled furiously trying to loosen the drunken man's hold. Hot tears falling from my eyes once more.

"Look sir, yur hurtin' the young lady. I suggest yuh let go NOW" The other man warned.

"You shouldn't suggest anything you hillbilly inbred" He slurred. He reached into his pocket and pulled something small and long out, it shined in the light. I suddenly felt something cold press against my neck. I heard the other man gasp.

I stopped struggling when I realised what was pressed against my neck. I just kept thinking I was going to die; my thoughts were knocked out of my head when I heard a tray slam against the table.

"Sir yuh need to put the knife away"

"Shut the fuck up hillbilly"

I felt the drunken man flinch behind me, "Can I help you gentleman?" came the familiar voice of Taylor, and I then heard a gun click.

"Uh I, I was just leaving..."

"Your damn right you were leaving now get your fat ass outta here before I ventilate your skull!" My sister gritted her teeth. The man released me and stood up.

"Give me that knife" Taylor commanded, the man did as he was told and handed my sister his knife. The man then scurried off into the crowd. My sister lowered her gun and put the safety back on. She put the gun back in her bag and sat down giving me a hug. I cried into my sister's chest, I got her plaid shirt wet. She let go of me, I still kept my hold on her tight.

"I-is that yur gun?"

"Yeah..." Taylor sighed. Oh crap I forgot about the other man, I stood up and embraced the man standing there, "T-thank you mister" I sobbed, he patted me softly on the back.

"No problem miss, I'm sure yur friend there ain't gonna let yuh outta her sight now" the man chuckled anxiously; Taylor smiled up at the man.

"Thank you sir, for looking out for my little sister" She shook the man's hand and introduced herself "My name is Taylor, this is Ashley my sister"

"My name's Ellis, it's a pleasure tah meet yuh both" I finally let go of him and sat down next to Taylor, I looked up at him, he looked like he was here alone, I thought I'd be polite and ask if wanted to join us.

"You wanna sit with us, Ellis?" I asked, I pointed to the spare chair, He grinned.

"Why not" He plopped himself down in the chair.

"You here with anyone?" I looked at the man, he shook his head

"I was but there weren't no room left so I let my friend Dave and his girl get on."

"Yeah, we had to say goodbye to my Ma and brother. We're getting chopped out tomorrow though, that's the good thing" I smiled, "You got a girlfriend Ellis?"

"ASHLEY" My sister hissed.

"What, I'm just asking him a question. Nothing wrong with that" I replied innocently. It was just a question though, but my sister had to make a big deal about it.

"He probably doesn't want to tell you. I apologise for my sister's behaviour Ellis"

"No, it's okay. No I don't have one, never really interested me" Ellis laughed

I couldn't stop myself.

"You're gay?" I asked sounding shocked; Ellis' expression matched my emotion. Taylor just dragged her palm down her face.

"Ah hello, I'm Christian."

"Oh okay" I felt so stupid. We sat there in an awkward silence. The silence was broken when Taylor's cell rang.

"Hello?" Taylor answered

I heard a women speaking on the other end of the phone, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Mom, did you make it to the safe zone?"

Is that who I think it is? Ma, on the phone? I had to confirm my suspicions.

"Is that Ma? Is she okay?" Taylor just nodded.

"Yeah we're okay Mom, Ashley wants to talk to you, send Lou my love"

Taylor handed me the phone, I put the cell to my ear "Hello Ma – I'll be right back, T I'm just gonna go somewhere private" I got up and started to walk towards the toilets.

"Don't go too far Ash!"

"Okay!" I called back over my shoulder.

**A/N: Okay second chapter, read it, review it. Thanks for reading this chapter, hope it was better than first one. FYI to people who don't like POV switching, trust me when I say it will not go on for much very longer.**


End file.
